


Just A Dream

by Cait_frost_11



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based off another song, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Just A Dream, Sadness, nelly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Sara hears the song "Just A Dream" by Nelly and all she can think about is the man she loved and lost and missed.





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song and couldn't stop thinking about Sara and Leonard with it.

Sara was lying on her back in her bed on the Waverider with her earbuds in, trying to block out Ray and Mick's arguing outside her room. She stared up at the ceiling, only half listening to the music blaring in her ears, mostly using it to cover the other noises of he ship.

  
At some point after awile, the song's opening words caught her attention.

  
_I've been thinking about you_  
_Thinking about me_  
_Thinking about us_  
_What we gonna be_  
_Open my eyes_  
_But it was only just a dream_

  
Even though the rest of the song kept playing, those few lines echoed through Sara's mind over and over again.

  
Tears came into her eyes and despite her resistance to outwardly showing sadness and pain, she let them fall down her cheeks and drop on her pillow.

  
_I was thinking about you_  
_Thinking about me_  
_Thinking about us_

  
Leonard's voice rang through her head in accordance to the song lyrics.

  
"I've been wondering what the future might hold for me, and you, and me and you."

  
Me and you. Sara and Leonard. The two had hid their feelings for so long, and when walls finally came dropping down it was too late.

  
_Open my eyes  
But it was only just a dream_

  
The crook and the assassin had their eyes closed to their feelings for so long, and when they finally opened them the dream was over. They had missed their chance.

  
The things he didn't do were what kept him up at night, he had told Sara. Now every single night she was kept awake by things of the same type.

  
Her whole existence seemed robe filled up with "what ifs" and "maybes", and the light out of the abyss was hard to find.

  
The hope that either Leonard was still out there or the assurance that Sara would one day meet him in death.

  
Until then Sara would think about herself, thinking about him, thinking about them, what they could have been. Only to continusly wake from the illusion.

  
"I've been wondering what the future might hold for me, and you, and me and you."

 _I've been think about you_  
Thinking about me  
Thinking about us  
What we gonna be  
Open my eyes  
But it was only just a dream. 


End file.
